Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-111445 (Patent Document 1) discloses a power generating apparatus including a piezoelectric element and a lever mechanism. Power is generated by the piezoelectric element deforming. A load applied to the lever mechanism is amplified by the lever mechanism and applied to the piezoelectric element. Employing the lever mechanism makes it possible to efficiently deform the piezoelectric element.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229655 (Patent Document 2) discloses a power generating apparatus including a piezoelectric element and a plurality of magnets. Each magnet can rotate, and as a result of the rotation, is repeatedly attracted to and repulsed from the other magnet. A force produced by the attraction and repulsion is applied to the piezoelectric element as a load using a spring. The piezoelectric element deforms under the load applied from the spring.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-111445.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229655.